


The Oikawa Dilemma

by SammyBoi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oikawa is the subject matter not really present, bitch got kidnapped idk what you expect, kens ptsd from the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: Ken and Iori have a conversation regarding the Chosen Childrens choice to have a moment and light candles for those they lost in their journeys. Old and new.  They tend to disagree on Oikawa's role in everything, as well as how forgiveness should be handled.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Oikawa Dilemma

He was thankful enough Iori let them speak quietly on the matter. He doesn’t know what he would have said in front of the others. 

It was a tradition the Chosen Children decided to do after the defeat of Malomyotismon. On the anniversary of the fight, they get together in the Digital World and light candles. They then reminisce and share stories for those that they lost. Iori always made sure to light a candle for Oikawa. The other digidestined thought it was sweet and supported his inclusion wholeheartedly. Ken can’t help but feel irked by it.

“You never sit with his candle like the rest of us,” Iori had stated. “Why?”

Ken felt something in his throat catch. Pushing passed it, he spoke as evenly as he could muster.

“He was a good man in the end. He helped the Digital World a lot with his sacrifice…”

“That’s not what I asked.”

He could tell Iori was upset, although the boy hid it well. When Ken finally dared to look at him he knew he just couldn’t understand. He looked away again.

“We can’t blame him completely for what he did before. The bad. Malomyotismon was in him-”

“The spore was in me,”

Ken’s voice shook. He didn’t dare look Iori in the eyes. He knew the boy was shocked. They don’t talk about the spore much now. Don’t like to. But he especially doesn’t discuss it around Iori. He knows he's being looked at for an answer. He gulps.

“I was influenced by the dark spore. And I hurt a lot of Digimon. I hurt people…” He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater anxiously, hair falling into his eyes as his musters any courage he could have. “Oikawa hurt a lot of people too. He was influenced by Malomyotismon. But it was still  _ his _ face, and  _ his _ hands,  _ his  _ words that kidnapped those children.” He gulps as his voice cracks slightly, digging up repressed feelings. He feels bad for dumping this on Iori now. 

“But we forgive you, Ken. We know you didn’t mean it! And Oikawa wouldn’t have wanted to hurt those kids- I’m sure!” Ken sighs to steady his breath, and release some frustration.

“You can forgive me if you want. I’m glad you have. I’ve come to terms with myself and I can move on. But those I hurt shouldn’t be forced to forgive me for the pain I caused them. Even if I’ve changed. Even if they believe I’ve changed… Oikawa did good in the end. I’ll admire him for that.” he takes a brief breath, knowing his next words were important. “But that doesn’t mean the people who suffered thanks to him need to forgive him. He can be praised for the good he did. But I don’t think that means he  _ has _ to have his faults overlooked.”

“I- Okay… I understand… But Ken, shouldn’t that be for the children who he hurt to decide? Shouldn’t they say for themselves if they forgive him?” 

He felt something crack within him. As he speaks next in whispers he realises it's somewhere between his voice and watered eyes. Head bowed and blocked by hair he refuses to look through. It’s all he could see. The dark. The children peering up at him with wanting eyes. His own scarf tightened and suffocated, locking arms behind his back. Hands forcing him down. Feeling the bumps and turns racing over the road as his knees are scraped over the van floor. Long hair and gaunt features leaning close to him. Greedy, hungry eyes. The cold coursing through his body. The pain of being jabbed in the neck. Of the spore. Of knowing the man behind him was about to ruin so many others.  _ Used him _ to hurt so many others.  _ Manipulated _ him.  _ Hurt _ him. 

“Am I being selfish Iori…” He feels the boy startle next to him at the question. He knows he’s unsure of how to answer. They may be friendly, but Ken and Iori have never known how to talk with each other. Or maybe it's the fact that Iori never expected Ken to have gushing tear tracks over his face at the beginning of this conversation. 

“I can’t forgive him for what he did to me…I just can’t. It feels hypocritical and- and undeserving. Like comparing us is unfair. Like- he was  _ possessed _ and _ I _ was just in a bad mood. But I still have nightmares. And i-” he lets his rant come to a whispered end. “I just  _ can’t _ forgive him…”

…

“It’s okay. You don’t have too.”

Ken almost laughs at how guilty he feels for having feelings at all. But Iori nods to himself.

“I understand better now… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you.” He bowed slightly. 

“...Have you talked to Daisuke about this? Takeru maybe?”

Ken hesitates. Iori looks apologetic as he continues.

“Maybe talk with one of them? Daisuke will always listen to you… and Takeru- well. You listened to his stories… He might understand the guilt more than I can…”

“I don’t want to bother them. I didn’t want to bother you either.” He brings his hands to his face.

“I’m glad we talked to Ken. It seems I always have something more to learn about people… I like hearing your insight. I’m just sorry it had to be like this. I want to properly think about what we’ve talked about. But I think one of the others would really want to know how you feel. We’re all here for you, so you shouldn’t feel guilty for talking to us.”

He bows to take his leave. 

“Thank you, Ken. For the talk.”

“No, thank you for listening to Iori. It means a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super proud of this and the characterizations are probably off, especially with iori. But I've been thinking about this for a while. I really think the subject matter of forgiveness is really important and especially who gets to be forgiven. I belief that those who have hurt others are able to change and be better. I believe they should be able to move past who they used to be. I think they deserve to be seen for their growth. But i also think that those that they've hurt don't ow them forgiveness just because they changed. if the hurt dont wan't to forgive then they shouldn't.
> 
> Applied to Digimon and especially Ken. I strongly believe that there are Digimon who will never be over how the Kaiser hurt them and their world. Even if Ken has been able to do better, been able to grow and work to remedy his mistakes and have friends who have forgiven him. That doesnt mean everyone needs to forgive him. and I think Ken would understand that greatly. of course this spurred me into thinking about the pain Ken was put through by Oikawa, and the parallels they shared. 
> 
> regardless, I hope anyone seeing this enjoyed :)


End file.
